Stuck in the Rain Again
by spoodle monkey
Summary: A picnic in Central park, a sudden rain storm and two people with nothing to worry about for once. Steve/Tony


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N-I just really wanted to write something happy for them. This is what happened.

* * *

"No." He has paperwork to do and a meeting at three and if he doesn't get at least some of this done Pepper is going to literally kill him. Possibly with the Stilettos he had bought her to make up for the last time he'd had to run off.

"Just for lunch, we'll go to Central park, have a picnic and have you back in time for your board meeting." Steve wraps his arms around him and pulls him close; grinning down at him because he _knows_ what this is doing to Tony's thought process.

"Pepper will kill me." He tries but he's already giving in. He's barely seen Steve all week, between meetings and Steve running around doing who knew what but claimed it was for Fury.

"Just an hour." Steve uses the look that is completely impossible to say no to and leans down to kiss him. Which is cheating but Tony can't bring himself to be bothered by it. "Pepper said it was alright."

Apparently no one can say no to Captain America. He makes a mental note to talk to Pepper about this but discards it just as quickly when Steve leans down to kiss him again.

"Alright, I think I can get away for an hour."

::

They make it to the park, arms and hands brushing, sharing secretive glances like this is their first date all over again; except it's been three years since then and their first date had been interrupted by invading aliens. But still, the air is charged between them like something has changed and Tony can't quite put his finger on it.

Then it starts to rain.

The clouds break above them and people scatter, running down the paths and looking for shelter as the rain pounds down.

Tony throws his hands above his head and is about to follow their lead when he looks over and realizes that Steve isn't moving. In fact, he's standing there, face tilted up and a wide, beaming smile on his face.

"Steve?" Tony lowers his arms and blinks as rain slips down, clinging to his eyelashes. It has barely been a minute but already he feels soaked to the bone.

Steve turns the wide smile towards him and he looks so happy, so _open_; he's beautiful. It's moments like these that make him realize how lucky he is to have this man in his life.

A chuckle escapes him and then another and before he realizes it he's laughing and Steve is laughing right along with him. He has no idea what they're laughing about but it feels _good. _

They must make an interesting sight, soaked to the core and laughing in the rain. But there's no one around, no reporters or camera crews, just them.

"Come on." Tony catches Steve hand and they walk slowly down the path. It feels like they have the entire park to themselves. He hadn't even known how much he needed this.

"Over here." Steve leads him to a small over hang where the rain hasn't reached and Tony follows him shivering slightly from the cold and with perhaps a slight feeling of anticipation.

"Come here" Steve murmurs and pulls him close, kisses him, still smiling and Tony wraps his arms around his neck, ready to return the kiss when suddenly Steve is pulling away.

And slipping down onto one knee.

Tony stares, surprise and shock flowing through him; Steve pulls a small, wet box out of his pocket and opens it, holding it up for Tony to see. It's a silver band, nothing flashy but there's nothing simple about the meaning behind it.

"Tony," Steve tries for serious but the same smile that he's been wearing all day is slipping through and Tony is beginning to understand it. "Marry me?"

He opens his mouth, tries to speak, say something witty or romantic but all that comes out is a hoarse,

"Yeah." And then whatever else he may have said is being chased away as Steve's mouth crashes against his own and Tony feels warm despite the weather.

::

Pepper grins at him as he walks by, soaked and looking more than a little rumpled. He beams back at her and pauses in front of her desk.

"Shall I be getting you another set of clothes?" She asks innocently.

He considers staying in the wet clothes just so people have to ask him the story behind it but he doesn't want to end up with a cold for his _engagement_ party.

"Sure." He drops his wet tie and jacket onto the edge of her desk where it won't soak the papers laid out. It had just been too much effort to put the tie and jacket back on after their…celebration.

He turns to leave, thinking about Steve waiting for him at home, idly twirling the silver ring on his finger and his smile, if possible, grows even wider.

"Oh, Pepper," he adds almost as an afterthought. The red head looks up, still trying for an innocent look and failing as her own proud grin slips across her face, eyes glancing over the silver band she had helped pick out. "Thanks."


End file.
